1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet. More particularly this invention concerns a faucet that pivots on a base.
2. Background of the Invention
In a standard faucet assembly such as described in European patent application 0,304,529 of I. Hecht-Burgos a stationary base body has an outer surface centered on an upright axis and is formed with at least one inlet port and at least one radially open outlet port. A spout has a support sleeve that fits over the base body and either an inner surface of the sleeve or the outer base-surface sleeve is formed with a radially open groove into which the outlet port opens. A hollow arm on the sleeve forms the actual spout and opens at its inner end into this groove. O-ring seals flanking the groove are set in radially outwardly open grooves of the base body and radially engage the inner face of spout sleeve to prevent leakage from between them. A valve cartridge carried on the base body varies flow from the inlet port or ports to the outlet port, either simply controlling flow rate from a single inlet port to the outlet port, or controlling the mix ratio and flow volume of water from hot- and cold-water inlet ports to the outlet port.
Thus with this faucet assembly water flows through the passage of the base body into the valve cartridge which outputs it to the groove, whence it flows up and out the spout. The spout can be pivoted about the base body without interrupting this flow.
The O-ring seals must inherently engage the spout sleeve with minimal force for proper sealing performance and maximum service life. Thus the spout can be pivoted very easily on the base body, especially when the O-rings are wet. In particular when the base body is of small diameter, the spout can pivot so easily that just normal vibration cased by water flow through it can swing it about its axis, especially when the faucet is not mounted perfectly vertical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved faucet with a pivotal spout.
Another object is the provision of such an improved faucet with a pivotal spout which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which can pivot freely, but not so freely as to allow it to maladjust itself when this is not wanted.
A faucet assembly has according to the invention a stationary base body having an outer surface centered on an axis and formed with a passage having an outlet end opening at the outer surface. A spout sleeve fitted over the base body has an inner surface radially inwardly confronting the base-body outer surface. One of the surfaces is formed with a radially open groove centered on the axis, open toward the other surface, and into which the passage outlet end opens. A spout projecting radially from the sleeve has an outwardly open passage opening inward into the groove. Water is supplied under pressure to the base-body passage so that the water flows into the groove and thence through the spout passage and out of the spout. A radially expansible brake ring has an inner surface bearing radially inward against the base body and an outer surface bearing radially outward against the sleeve. According to the invention O-rings set in one of the surfaces engage the other surface and flank the groove and the brake ring is located outside the O-rings, that is not in the wet area between them.
Thus with this system the brake ring determines the resistance to pivoting of the spout on the base body. Mounting this brake ring in a dry area ensures that its braking effect will be unaffected by whether the faucet has been used recently or not, or whether it is outputing hot or cold water.
The outlet passage end is axially centered and opens axially. The faucet assembly further has according to the invention a pivot and connection tube mounted in the sleeve and having an inlet nipple fitted axially into the passage outer end and an outlet end opening into the groove. Thus this tube helps to center the spout on the base body while also conducting water from the base body to the spout.
According to the invention a spring presses the brake ring radially outward against the sleeve inner surface. The brake ring is split. The base body is formed with a radially outwardly open groove holding the spring and brake ring. This spring is an elastomeric annularly continuous ring engaged between the base body and the brake ring. The brake ring is made of a hard plastic, preferably of polyoximethylene.
More particularly in accordance with the invention the brake ring has a predetermined outside diameter, axial thickness, and radial thickness. The axial thickness are equal to between 0.04 and 0.1 times the diameter and the radial thickness are equal to between 0.01 and 0.09 times the diameter, preferably 0.048 times the diameter. In addition the brake ring has a rounded outer surface engaging the sleeve inner surface and having a radius of curvature equal to between 0.05 and 0.15 times the diameter, preferably 0.10 times the diameter.